


Past and Future - Oren and Nero - GERMAN

by Jhadin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhadin/pseuds/Jhadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wir alle wissen, dass am Ende Oren zu Nero wurde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Future - Oren and Nero - GERMAN

Ein unlöschbares Feuer brennt in meiner Seele, versengt jeden einzelnen Funken von Hoffnung, ich kann es spüren.  
Ist es genauso eine unerträgliche Hitze, wie diese, die Romulus in Stücke gerissen hat?  
Keine Ahnung.  
Keiner sieht es mir an, die lodernde Wut, der alles vernichtende Hass. Nein, in meinen Augen spiegelt sich nur Leere und Kälte wieder. Niemand kann sehen, was in mir vorgeht.

Gedankenverloren starre ich in das tiefschwarze All, wissend, dass dort meine Antworten verborgen liegen. Irgendwo.   
Die Lösung zu meinem Problem. Die Linderung meines Schmerzes. Die Rache, welche mein Verstand verlangt.  
Es ist mir egal, wieviel Blut ich vergießen muss. Der Schuldige muss bestraft werden.

Ich weiß, dass viele dies nicht verstehen können, auch kann ich dies selbst manchmal nicht. Muss an meinem alten … verstorbenen Ich liegen. Ein Leben, dass längst ausgelöscht worden ist. Ein Name, der niemals wieder genannt werden darf. Ich muss als Oren abschließen und als Nero beginnen. Das ist mein einziges Schicksal. Das letzte Abenteuer meinerseits.

Die Vergangenheit ist ein Schatten meiner selbst. Stehe ich vor einem Spiegel, sehe ich sie als mein eigen. So sehe ich ihn. Oren, mein vergangenes Ich. Vergangenheit hat viele Bedeutungen. Meine ist Erinnerungen. An Liebe, an Fröhlichkeit. Glück und Segen. Nun alles Schutt und Asche. 

Lege ich die Hand an das kühle Glas, berührt sich meine Seele mit dem vergangenen Spiegelbild. Nero und Oren, Oren und Nero. 

Doch er stirbt, rauch umgibt ihn, dunkel und lichtundurchlässig. Ich fange an, zu vergessen wer ich war. Und alles was bleibt, ist das hier und jetzt. Nero, meine Gegenwart und meine Zukunft.


End file.
